


Epitaph

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Grief, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lose a lot when they lose Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epitaph

They lose a lot when they lose Sunnydale. It takes them days to begin to replace what they can: clothes, furniture, cooking utensils.

Giles tries to write. He buys a good pen and hardbound notebook; the same things he has written with since he was ten. All the diaries since then are catalogued at home in London, except the last, which he sent to Wesley. He has not asked for it.

He dates the page, hopeful. After three hours all he has is a list of names and epitaph: "These friends we lost, in the fight to change the world."


End file.
